Spyro and Cynder- Date Night UNCUT
by BLU0NI
Summary: Well, this is the story me and my partner have been working on for quite some times now. I hope you guys enjoy it... Might need a towel XD This has a little bit of humor, lots of passion and romance... or major cases XD Also has a tiny bit of comfort in this too... Again, I hope you guys enjoy this... It also has a special guess :3 ... By the way, they are adults in this story.


The night was cool, the moon was full, and love was lurking in the shadows, waiting to attack its next set of victims. In the silent streets of Warfang, Cynder was walking north, mumbling curses to herself as she walked up to the door of Spyro's home. Inside, Spyro was pacing about in his living room; it was his and Cynder's first date and he wanted everything to go right. There was only one problem; Cynder was late.

"I hope she comes," he thought to himself, fearing the worst, "she's taking a while." He sat up a table for both of them in the dining room, with a bottle of the finest wine in the middle of the table, along with lit candles, which dimly lit the dark room. In the kitchen, he had freshly made food, cooking finely for the night they were to share. All of a sudden, he heard a knock on the door from Cynder. Before he opened it, he looked over himself one more time, making sure he was at least presentable to his date.

As Cynder stood in front of the door waiting for Spyro, she cursed herself under her breath. As she did though, she heard Spyro's door opening, revealing her secretly-loved dragon who was on the other side of the door. In her eyes, he looked incredible. She could already tell that he polished his scales, for they gleamed in the light of the fire that was nearby.

In Spyro eyes, she looked amazing; the moonlight brought out her emerald eyes and her body markings, while her scales were shining against the lights of his home, making her irresistible.

"Wow!" they both thought to themselves. A short moment of silence passed before Cynder broke it.

"Sorry about being late Spyro, it took me longer than expected to get ready," said Cynder, looking down.

"It's okay, Cynder. Besides, you look great," complemented Spyro after breaking out of the trance he was in. Cynder blushed but because of her black scales, Spyro didn't notice.

"Thank you Spyro, you look great too," she replied as she looked up, smiling; it was the same smile Spyro secretly loved. Even on days when he felt as if the whole world was against him, her smile always made his day.

"Please, come in. Besides, the food is almost ready," said Spyro as he moved aside, letting his date in. Smiling, she accepted the invitation as she walked in. As she did, she was hit by the wonderful scent that came from the kitchen. She filled her nostrils with the scent, savoring it as she did.

"What are you making, Spyro? It smells great," she said with a smile as she walked into the dining room.

"Thank you," replied Spyro with a smile, "it's roasted lamb, and it's almost done. Take a seat at the table Cynder, and I'll bring the food."

"Okay," replied Cynder. She then took the nearest seat that she could find. She then looked around, admiring the decor that was placed in the dining room. Then, she looked out of the window that was in front of her, and saw the moon, which was mostly covered by the trees that stands outside the house. As she admired the view, her nostrils were ambushed by the strong scent of the food that was brought onto the table by Spyro. She gazed restlessly at the food; fresh roasted lamb and vegetables with rolls to the side, all beautifully cooked and served on a metal platter.

"Wow!" that's the only word that escaped out of her mouth from the many thoughts that raced through her head. As she admired the food that was in front of her, she was startled by the sound of wine, rushing from the glass, dark green bottle that was originally in front of her.

"Here Cynder, it's the finest I could get," said Spyro as he poured two glass of wine in front of her. He then placed one of them in front of Cynder.

"Spyro, I... I think I shouldn't. I mean, you didn't have to do this," she said as she tried to decline his offer.

"Please, I insist. Besides, I got it just for the occasion," he said as he moved the glass back to her. She then realized she had been easily defeated, so she accepted the drink. After that, Spyro started to slice some of the roasted lamb, then set on both of the plates. Then, he took some of the roasted vegetables and placed them next the freshly cut lamb. Lastly, he placed one roll on each of their plates, and then gently placed it in front of both of them.

"The food look amazing, Spyro," complemented Cynder. Smiling with satisfaction, he replied, "Thank you, Cynder," and with that, Cynder cut a slice of the lamb roast, and took a small bite out of it. immediately, her mouth was filled with the taste of the roasted lamb, her taste buds went insane as it was covered by the salt and spice that originally sprinkled evenly on the roast. She felt as if it was made by a god, but she instantly came into realization that it was made by Spyro. Shocked, she sat there; never would she have guessed that he was amazing at cooking, but there she sat, dumbfounded by his secret talent. Feeling as if she died and went straight to heaven, she savors that bite, and Spyro could immediately tell that she loved it.

Smiling with satisfaction, he asked, "Do you like it, Cynder?"

"Spyro, I love it! This... This is amazing," she said after she gulped down on her first bite. She then asked in curiosity, "Did you made this?"

"Yeah, I did," Spyro answered with a smile, leaving her stunned by his talent. She was right; she was in the presence of a cooking god. The only thing she could now say was, "Wow."

A few minutes into the dinner, there was only pleasant silence as the two ate their meals, but it was cut by Spyro after he took another drink from the wine.

"So, how was your day?" he asked as he put down his wine glass.

"It was okay, but . . ." Cynder stopped in her track and looked down.

"But?" Spyro asked as he looked at her in concern.

She looked up, and suddenly answered, "I don't feel like talking about it, so sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up."

Spyro saw the first drop of tears from her eyes; to see his secret love cry was the worst thing he could imagine. He placed his eating utensils down, and then wrapped his paws around Cynder's right paw. He then spoke tenderly, saying, "Cynder, please tell me what's wrong. I'm here for you."

She looked up, surprised by how caring he was as he wiped away the tears that were rolling down her cheeks, like little streams flowing her emotions away from her soul and to the ground which was the river. She then spoke lightly, saying, "I just wished that . . . people could treat me for who am I. Not for the monster I was. Everywhere I go, they give me cold stares, and they abuse me emotionally. Even though I am who I am now, they still make me feel like the monster I never wanted to be."

"Cynder, forget about what they think of you," said Spyro tenderly, "it's your friends, your loved ones who you should truly listen to. They're naïve, and you know that. Cynder, even though there's people out there who judges everyone by their past, there's still people out there who knows that you're not a monster."

As he spoke, Cynder turned her head away, trying to avoid Spyro from her teary eyes as she broke down. Yet, it was too late; he saw the dam that blocked her emotions from the public break, releasing her rivers of emotion. He stood up from where he was sitting, walked to the other side of the small table, and wrapped his wings around Cynder. He then placed his paws around her, pulling her closer, allowing Cynder to cry on his shoulders.

She did it; she showed Spyro her biggest weakness, and it's too late to stop. She cursed herself for doing so as her emotions flowed out of her. Yet, she never expected one thing; she never expected for Spyro to comfort her. All of those times people made fun of her; they tried to make her cry. Some succeeded, and when they did, there was no sympathy to give to the poor soul. They either laughed at her, or walked away in satisfaction. Yet, Spyro was doing the complete opposite. He was showing her care, sympathy . . . love.

After a few moments of her crying, she felt as if she couldn't cry anymore. Breathing was hard for her to do now, and Spyro noticed. He then patted one of his paws on her shoulder in assurance, and spoke softly, saying, "There, there, Cynder. Take deep breaths."

Cynder did what she was told; it was still hard to do, but after a while, she managed to regain a normal pace.

"I'm . . . I'm so sorry. I . . ." she tried apologizing to him, but Spyro didn't allow her to do so.

"Shh . . ." said Spyro as he placed a finger softly onto her lips. He then continued speaking, saying, "You have nothing to be sorry about, Cynder. You needed to let go of those emotions you were holding back."

Even though she stopped crying, a little bit of tears were still coming out of the corner of Cynder's eyes. Spyro took note of it, and as a desperate act to make her happy, he moved his head slowly to Cynder.

"Is he really going to do it?" Cynder asked in her head, thinking Spyro was going in for the first kiss. She closed her eyes, thinking that her dreams were about to come true. But a few seconds later, she felt Spyro's tongue flickering against her cheeks, licking away the briny tears that covered her face. She flashed her eyes open as Spyro's act of caring surprised her, yet as he continued, she started to laugh, making Spyro smile in satisfaction.

"Spyro, stop; it tickles!" laughed Cynder. A few seconds later, Spyro stopped as he finished his task, and moved his head away to see his results. He smiled as he saw Cynder, smiling as she looked back at him.

"There it is," he said tenderly. "There's a smile. See Cynder, it's those that care about you that you should think about, not them. Please do me a favor, and only listen to those who care, not to those who don't. And if anyone tries to hurt you in anyways, let me know and I'll straighten them out. Can you do that for me, please?" he said kindly with a smile.

"I will Spyro, for you," replied Cynder, feeling reassured by his words. Immediately, Spyro started to blush, and Cynder took notice at it. Laughing, she said, "Spyro, are you blushing?"

Embarrassed, Spyro stammered, "S-so?" With that, she laughed, making Spyro smile. After she was done, they both gazed into each other's eyes lovingly and shared a moment of pleasant silence. Yet, it was quickly cut as Spyro looked down at the table, looked back at Cynder, and said, "We should better finish our meal, shall we?"

Smiling, Cynder answered, "Let's." And with that, Spyro unwrapped his wings from around Cynder, and moved back to his spot at the table in front of her. During the rest of the meal, they both talked and laughed as they ate their dinner once in a while during which. Half an hour later, they were done eating, and it was time for Cynder to go. As Spyro walked her to the door, Cynder said, "Thank you, Spyro. This has been the best night ever."

"You're welcome, Cynder. Would you like to do this again?" said Spyro with a loving smile as he opened the door for her. As he did, they both felt the cold blast of air hit them, making Spyro worried. Cynder then looked at Spyro, and replied, "I'd love that. Well, good night Spyro."

"Good night, Cynder," said Spyro as he nuzzled her. She cooed as they nuzzled for a moment, then they stopped. They both looked into each other's eyes, feeling a new connection like they've never felt before. But, it was cut short as Cynder turned her head, and started to walk out the door, saying, "Well, good bye Spyro. I'll see you soon."

Immediately as she walked out the door, Spyro felt as if there was more that was to come if she was to stay. Maybe this was the night he was finally supposed to tell how he felt about her; maybe this was the night they were supposed to find love. All of a sudden, he broke into a trot as he went up to Cynder, hollering for her.

"Cynder, wait!" he hollered with a small burst of courage. Surprised, she stopped in her tracks. She then turned around to Spyro, and asked him, "Yes, Spyro?"

"Would you . . ." he stopped for a moment, trying to find the same courage he just had. He took a moment, hesitating, and then he found what he was going to say, and continued to speak, saying, "Would you like to stay the night . . . with me?"

Cynder was surprised by Spyro's request, yet she immediately knew that it took a lot for Spyro to ask what he has asked. Smiling, she walked up to him, and replied, "Okay Spyro."

Smiling, he leads the way to his door for Cynder, and allowed her to go in front of him. As she walked into the living room, he shut the door, and then locked it. As he turned back around, Cynder was only half a feet away from him, gazing at him lovingly. What he felt earlier was right, it was the night they were to fall in love. They both took a step closer to each other, during which they continued to gaze deep into each other's eye, feeling the connection they felt earlier growing stronger. Immediately, seconds became minutes, and minutes became hours; tension rose between the two. They both shared a small moment of silent, and then the tensions between them broke as they closed their eyes, and for the first time, pressed their lips against the other's lip as they shared their first passionate kiss. Their hearts' skipped a beat; warm waves of passion went straight through the both of them as their lips melt against each other. Their feelings were true as night and day, they were in love. Minutes later as they shared a moment of passion, they cut the kiss.

"Wow," that was the only word that could've escaped from both of their mouths as infinite thoughts raced through their heads. Their hearts were in sync, beating heavily in each other's presence. They didn't fell in love, they fell to the bottom of the abyss of passion, which seemed to never end; but it was so true, so pure that those who do fall into it never want it to end.

They both shared another moment of silence, gazing at each other lovingly. As Cynder did though, she felt a warm sensation building up inside of her, making her shudder. Immediately, Spyro took notice to it, and got worried.

"You look cold, Cyn," said Spyro in a tender tone. "Would you care to sit with me near the fire?"

"I'd love that," said Cynder as she shook her head a couple of times. Smiling, they both walked to the fireplace, in which a pretty good fire was burning brightly, dimly lighting the dark room. Spyro then sat down onto the couch that was only a few feet away from the fire, and then offered Cynder a seat next to him. As she sat down, Spyro wrapped his wings around her, and pulled her close to him, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder. As she did, she had another shuddering fit, and Spyro could feel it.

"You must've been very cold," said Spyro as he pulled her closer, wrapping his wings tighter around her.

"Yeah," said Cynder as she snuggled up closer to him. A few seconds later, Spyro lay down, bringing Cynder down with him, making her lay on top of him. She was startled at first, not knowing what he was doing at first. But that feeling passed as they both started to laugh. Only a short moment went by as they laughed, then they stopped, and they embraced each other, enjoying each other's warmth by the fire.

"Mm . . . toasty!" said Spyro, making Cynder giggle.

"You can say that again," said Cynder with a smile as she looked at him. With his eyes halfway closed, he looked down at Cynder, and said the same thing again, making them both laugh. Afterwards, they both looked at each other again, gazing passionately into each other's eyes. The feeling they felt a while ago still lingered, only to grow stronger. Minutes went by as they shared a moment of pleasant silence, and then Cynder broke it.

"Spyro, there's something I need to tell you," said Cynder as she broke free from Spyro, allowing herself to sit up.

"What is it that you want to tell me?" asked Spyro as he sat up too, placing a paw on Cynder's.

"Spyro, I . . . I . . . I love you, with all of my heart. Ever since the first day we've met, I loved you, yet at first I didn't want to say how I felt because…" she looked down and away from Spyro, and the only thing he could do was to lean closer to her.

"Cynder…" he whispered in a tender tone.

"I didn't tell you this before because I was afraid of getting hurt . . . Have my heart broken as always. It was until you've saved me that I didn't know what love was. But whenever I'm around you, I can't help but to smile. Whenever you're close, it feels like . . . I don't know heaven. Spyro, I can't say it enough; I love you!" After she was done with her confession, she felt as if the weight that was on her shoulder was lifted off of her by the ancestors themselves.

"Cynder I . . . I love you, too!" Spyro confessed. It was right there and then did Cynder look back up at him; the question that she's been asking herself for ages has finally been answered. Yet she couldn't believe it; it felt like the best dream ever.

"You . . . You do?" she asked as she gazed restlessly into his eyes. Spyro then chuckled as he gazed into Cynder's emerald-green eyes, and then answered, "Maybe this can answer your question." All of a sudden, the only thing that could be heard was silence; tension was rising again, even higher than the last time. It was as if they were both waiting for a sign, then immediately, the tension between them broke. Spyro leaned his head forward to Cynder's as both of their eyes close, and then Cynder let out a small gasp as she started to share a passionate kiss with the one who loved her; her heart skipped a beat or two in sudden reaction to Spyro's display of affection. But as a few seconds went by, she started to kiss him back. As they did, the waves of passion that they felt earlier came back, passing through each other ten folds. Time seemed to stop around them as seconds became minutes and minutes became hours.

Love has finally come out of the shadows and have taken its victims and started to consume them. The kisses they shared became more passionate as their tongues started to slither into each other's mouths and explore the newly found caverns as they pulled each other closer into their arms. Then, Spyro laid both of them onto the couch as they shared each other's passion. During which, love was beginning its savage indoctrination, taking control of both of them and turning them into lust-filled beasts. Minutes went by and their kisses became more passionate, and it seemed like love has won the secret fight they were all in. But the indoctrination was a failure as Cynder lost her balance as she leaned to the left, taking both her and Spyro to the ground with a thud. Startled by what has recently happened, the two cut the kiss, ending the indoctrination love was trying to complete. A few seconds later, they started to laugh at what has happened, but that moment was short lived. They then stopped as they shared a moment of silence as they enjoyed each other's embrace. A few seconds later, Cynder cut the silence, asking, "Do you . . . Want to continue this somewhere else?"

"How about my room?" he whispered in response.

"Sounds good," answered Cynder as she got off of Spyro, allowing him to get up. Both of them smiling lovingly at each other as Spyro lead the way to his room. As they reached the door, he opened the door, and then allowed Cynder in first. Then, he walked in after her and then shut the door behind him.

As she walked up to his bed, Cynder took notice of the color scheme of it; the comforter that covers the majority of the bed was black with gold décor, while the pillows were both purple and black, each having either gold décor or red décor. The pillows were arranged for a couple, and yet for a while, they were only occupied by one dragon. She looked to her right, and saw Spyro blowing out some of the candles, making the lighting of the room dimmer. He then stopped doing what he was doing, and turned to Cynder.

"Spyro, I hope nothing changes between us if we were to . . . You know, mate. Besides, I heard other dragoness' having their hearts broken after . . ." she tried to continue speaking, but it was cut short by Spyro.

"I swear to you, my love; whatever happens tonight and in the future, I'll always love you. I'll stay with you till the ends of time, but I have to ask you; do you really want this?" he asked.

"Yes my hero, I do want this. So, will you . . ." she tried to continue speaking but as Spyro walked closer to her, she slowly stopped in her tracks.

"Yes Cynder, I'll be your mate, forever and more," he answered in a tender tone. He then gave a smirk and said, "Now, shut up and come here."

She noticed a hint of playfulness in his words, and she copied his smirk, and replied with a seductive tone, "Make me!"

All of a sudden, time started to slow down as the tension between them also started to rise. Love was given a second chance for indoctrination, and it seemed that it was never going to stop this time. They both started to walk closer to each other as they reached the left side of the bed. Then the tension broke as their heads lunged at each other as they went into a lust-filled frenzy. As their maws connected with each other and their tongues wrestled each other, Spyro got on to the bed, allowing Cynder to climb onto him. He was now on his back, and their kisses didn't seem to cease, or so it seems. They stopped, only to breathe, and then they went back to their previous actions. As they kissed, they started to kick off the comforter that was under them, leaving the bed sheet under them. As they continued their lust-filled quest to satisfy each other though, a new scent arose and filled Spyro's nostrils, making him stop. He cut the kiss, taking in the new, beautiful scent that filled the air. It made him full of curiosity as to where its beautiful scent was coming from. Cynder could also smell this as he stopped; she could feel her heat rising, making her vulnerable to her mate. She then looked back at the direction of which the scent was coming from, then back at him, whimpering for him to please her.

Softly, he nudged Cynder to get onto her back, and without hesitation she did what she was told of her. Then he got off of his back, allowing himself to move across the bed. He then started to kiss her at the neck, earning himself the first pleasurable moan from his mate. He did this at a slow pace, going down her body inch by inch as he followed the exotic scent, making sure that he hit each sweet spots of hers. As he did, he became more aroused by the moans that escape from his love's mouth.

"Spyro, what… ah… what are you…" she tried to speak, but each time she did she was cut short by another moan that would escape her mouth.

Spyro then spoke between each kiss, saying, "Just… Enjoy it…" After saying that, he was only inches away from the source of the beautiful scent he's been tracking. As he continued to kiss every inch of Cynder's body down his track, her moans became louder and sweeter, arousing him even more. Then seconds later, he was at the source of the scent and the lust-filled drive that was powering him; Cynder's womanhood. It was a new part of Cynder that he never saw before, making him even more curious about his mate's body features. Compared to her scale-covered body, it was moist, pink and fleshy.

Curious, he rubbed one of his fingers down her slit feeling the texture of the flesh that's now exposed, feeling the warmth that came from which. As he did so the first time, Cynder gasped as she experienced the burst of pleasure that pulsated from his touch, making her body release more of her heat, making her ooze a newly found liquid from her slit.

Spyro felt it as he hit the center, covering the surface of his finger with itself. Curious, he removed his finger from her sex, and lifted it up to eyelevel, marveling at it as it gleamed against the candlelight. He sniffed it, finding that it carried the wonderful scent that he was trailing. Even more curious by its presence, Spyro licked a tiny bit of Cynder's natural juice; the taste of it alone was indescribable, which was so weird to him. Yet it tasted good, really good.

Spyro then looked up to his love; immediately he could tell by the looks in her eyes that she wanted him to satisfy her lust-filled desires. He knew this because he too had that same desire in him. He looked back down at her slit, which was now moistened by her heat. He then lowered his head down to it as Cynder watched, pleading with her hungry eyes for her mate to please her. Then for a second she closed them as she tilted her head back, only to shoot her attention back at her mate with an escaping gasp. Immediately, she felt his tongue flicker on the surface of her sex, sending a wave of pleasure up her body. Spyro immediately noticed it, and knew that what he was doing was good. Sneaking in a smirk, he continued his actions, making his love's moan to escape her mouth softly. Then after a few seconds, he allowed his tongue to slither its way into her sex, making Cynder's moans louder and sweeter as they escaped her mouth. And with every few lick, Spyro's tongue slithered its way a centimeter deeper into her sex, hitting every single sweet spots of his love.

"Ooh… Deeper! Hah… Deeper Spyro!" Cynder would scream with ecstasy in her voice, making Spyro's sex drive go berserk. He did what he was commanded of him as he increased his tempo and depth, making his lover scream with pleasure. As he did so, Cynder could feel a new sensation building up inside of her lower regions, feeling as if it was wanting to blow. Knowing this, she wrapped her tail around Spyro's neck, not allowing him to leave until she reached her climax.

Minutes went by and Spyro soon was found under her control, knowing that he wasn't allowed to leave until Cynder was satisfied; this didn't matter to him anyways for it was their night of love, and he didn't want to end it for anything. He continued his act of love, making sure that his mate was screaming in ecstasy. All of a sudden, Cynder could feel her climax coming as all of her muscles started to tense up and the sensation in her sex region was burning her alive; trying to control herself she dug her claws into the bedsheet. Yet she couldn't control herself as she screamed Spyro's name in pure, raging ecstasy as she reached the breaking point. All of a sudden, her wings started to flair, her eyes shot wide open as her sex tightened around Spyro's tongue, shooting her natural juice as she reached her first orgasm, covering her lover's muzzle. Then after a moment of pure bliss and ecstasy, she could feel her whole body starting to loosen up, as if she had a full-body massage.

"Wow!" that was the only thing she could've said. She felt as if she was satisfied, but as time shortly passed by, she realized that the lust-driven beast was satisfied yet; only a thousand times hungrier for Spyro's touch and love.

Immediately, Cynder loosen her grip around Spyro's neck, allowing him to move his head away. After that, he licked up the mess that was covering his muzzle, tasting the indescribable taste that he so craved. Afterwards, he looked back up to his mate, and asked, "So, how was that?"

"That... Was... Amazing!" Cynder panted. Chuckling, Spyro then said, "I'm glad to hear that... Hmh, you did taste pretty good."

"Really? C'mere" said Cynder as she lured Spyro back onto bed and to her. He did as he was told, as if he was hypnotized. A second later, he was at his destination as his head was only inches away from Cynder's. Immediately, she pulled him in for another kiss, allowing herself to taste what Spyro was able to as both of their tongues explored each other's maws, swirling around each other's saliva. Minutes later they cut the kiss.

"Hm, you're right," said Cynder with a smirk, making Spyro chuckle. All of a sudden, he could feel a new part of him growing, and Cynder could see it. It was now Spyro's turn for attention.

"Now," said Cynder with a sly smirk, "get on your back."

"Okay, my queen," said Spyro with a teethy grin, doing what he was told. As he did, he exposed himself to both himself and his mate, allowing each other to see his newly-found appendage. It was throbbing with the blood that flowed through it for the first time as it became harder than the earth Spyro can manipulate and hotter than the fire he can breathe. It was burning him alive, and the only thing that could extinguish the fire was by his mate.

Curious, Cynder moved herself to aim her attention at Spyro's dragonhood. It was bigger than she originally thought, filling her head with many question. Yet, she wanted what was to come, so she erased those questions. She examined its length and girth, feeling its smooth texture from the tip to the knot then to Spyro's cloaca. As she did, she watched Spyro's face as he started to blush; she knew that the newly-found appendage was sensitive by the touch. She then looked back down and saw a small stream of Spyro's natural fluid flow slowly out of the tip, which gleamed like water against the firelight of the candle.

Feeling the same curiosity that Spyro had earlier, she licked up the juice from her shaft, making Spyro shiver with pleasure. It tasted weird to her, yet it was a good weird.

She glanced back up at Spyro, and saw in his eyes that he pleading for Cynder's touch. She then looked back down at his dragonhood, knowing what she could do. She then inched her head closer to it, then in instance she wrapped her maw around his member, avoiding her sharp teeth. As she did, Spyro threw his head back as his first moan of pleasure escaped his mouth. After that, Cynder started to bob her head up and down his member, moistening it with her saliva. As she did, she once in a while looked up at Spyro to see his facial expressions change at random with each movement during those minutes she have already spent pleasuring him, and with each few movements she went deeper, allowing Spyro's precum to flow into her.

The only thing Spyro could've done was to watch in pure amazement, wondering how she's not tearing him up with her sharp teeth. As he did though he started to pant heavily; he started to sweat as he felt his internal heat raising with pure pleasure.

Cynder took notice of this, and she immediately got the message that he was about to blow. She stopped for a moment, then remove herself from her position, leaving Spyro disappointed.

"Wh-why did you stop?" he asked as he panted. Cynder then replied asshe moved up to her love, "Trust me Spyro, you'll be glad I did."

"So then," said Spyro as he regained his original state, "ready for the main event?"

"I've been ready for a while now," said Cynder with a smirk. Chucking, Spyro then replied, "Well then, shouldn't we get started?"

"Yes, my king," she said with a seductive tone and sexy smile. Saying that, she then climbed on top of her mate, rubbing her lower body against Spyro's dragonhood as she did so. A few seconds later, they were both at eyes level as they both gazed into each other's eyes passionately, their sex were now rubbing against one another, sending off small waves of pleasure into each of them.

"I can't believe we're actually about to do this," exclaimed Cynder with a smile.

"I know, and I'm glad that out of everyone in this world, I get to be your mate," he replied with a smile.

"I feel the same way, my love," said Cynder, making her mate blush.

"I love you Cynder… Please, let's not waste another minute," he said tenderly. With this, Cynder nodded. Then, she took Spyro's member by the paw and rubbed the tip against her slit, positioning it to which it was poking into her entrance to pure ecstasy. Spyro started to growl softly as she did this, feeling the tension rise as the final task was about to begin. He looked down as he watched his member poking into his mate's womanhood, and then back up to Cynder. They were then both looking into each other's eyes, waiting for a sign. Pleading for satisfaction for his lust-filled hunger, Spyro nodded to her as a sign. Seeing this sign, Cynder then started to push her hips down slowly onto his member, allowing it to enter without pain. Yet she failed as pain overtook her as Spyro's member started ripping at her virginity, sending out strong, sharp waves of pain through her lower regions. Compared to Spyro, who threw his head back as the wave of pleasure shot through him, she tried holding back the yelp of pain as she bared her teeth and winced at it. Spyro immediately knew that she was in pain as he recovered quickly. He looked back up at his mate, and then placed a paw onto her cheek, and said, "Take it easy, my love. Take it easy."

She could tell by the tone in his voice that he truly cared about her. She then stopped as she was halfway down his member, feeling the pain dying down. She then smiled at Spyro, knowing that she was truly loved. A few seconds later, the pain ceased. Knowing this, Cynder looked down at her lover, who then said, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am," said Cynder. Spyro then looked down at their sex, then back up to Cynder, saying, "Wow… it feels good…"

"It does, doesn't it?" she asked, feeling Spyro inside of her. Wanting the pleasure of the lifetime, she then looked back down to Spyro, pleading that she still wants what was to come. Seeing this in her eyes, Spyro nodded in acknowledgement.

Immediately, Cynder sat up and placed her hands firmly onto Spyro's underbelly for balance. Feeling as if they're ready, she then started to move her hips up and down his member, making her wince pain for a second. As she did though, pleasure ruled over her pain, making her moan sweetly for Spyro's love. As she did, Spyro started to growl silently in pleasure as she rode him.

"Hah… Wow this… ah… feels so… ah… good!" moaned Cynder as she allowed Spyro's member to dwell deeper into her.

"I… Hah… I know…" said Spyro between each movement. As time passed, their bodies started to get covered in their love-made sweat, and Cynder started to increase her tempo, making herself moan even louder, during which, Spyro started to sit up slowly, putting his right paw onto her hip, feeling and caressing her curved, slender body, enjoying each pleasurable moans that escaped out of her mouth. Their tails then intertwine as Spyro sat up even more, leaving his left arm on the bed as support for both of them.

Their faces were now inches away from each other; they could both feel their sharp, hot breath hit each other as they shared the moment of pure passion with each other. Then during the passion-filled frenzy, Spyro locked his maw with his mate's maw, being able to hear Cynder's own moans in his mouth as their tongues wrestled in each other's mouth during the kiss. As they breathed through their noses, they both could smell the scent of sweat and heat that filled the air. All of a sudden, Spyro turned the two over, allowing him to be on top of Cynder as the luscious beast that dwelled within him took control over the action. He started to thrust himself into her, making in scream in pure ecstasy; their hot, sweaty bodies were grinding against each other as they made love in the dead middle of the night. As they did, Cynder wrapped her arms around her lover and hold him tight, not allowing him to go as she screamed with pure ecstasy in her voice as she felt every waves of pleasure coursing through her. Then Spyro too wrapped his arms around her, thrusting more of himself, including his knot, into her, making her scream his name. He then kissed her on the neck, making her crane her head far back onto the pillows.

"Yes Spyro, yes, yes! Fuck me harder!" screamed the exotic words from Cynder in pure bliss as Spyro continued his act of passion for her, pounding away their once-was innocence. Then, they could both feel their climax coming in the middle of their lust-filled frenzy; the warm sensation they felt before began to swell inside of them, their body started to tense up. Feeling her climax coming, she pulled Spyro closer to her as she felt his masculine body grind against her, feeling as if she's ready to blow.

"I'm so close Spyro… Oh god! I'm so close!" screamed Cynder.

"Me… Gah… Me too!" he yelled in the middle of it all. He too could feel it; his teeth were now bearing as he tried to last longer. All of the muscles in his body started to tense, the new sensation that he felt earlier was beginning to overload. He wanted to last longer, but he couldn't, it was overpowering both of them. A few seconds went by before the trigger was pulled, causing Cynder's wings to flair and for her to scream Spyro's name in mist of passion. Her sex started to tense up around Spyro's member, increasing the pleasure that was building up inside of him ten-folds. After that, he too felt his climax-trigger being pulled, making him to roar Cynder's name a second later after Cynder started to scream his as he shot his seed into her, making it overflow out of her slit like a river.

The task was finally over, or so it seemed. A few second after both of their climax were reached, both of their muscles were starting to relax. They were both panting for air as they laid there. Yet, they weren't done; the lust-filled beasts were ready for the final attack as their possessed bodies were resting.

"That… Was… Amazing," panted Spyro, feeling himself beginning to cool down.

"I… couldn't… agree… anymore… with you," Cynder replied; then as Spyro smiled, he started to pull out of her as they loosen each other's grip, but as he did though, he felt his member still hard as stone. They both looked down, seeing this phenomenon as they stared at the seed-covered member. Cynder then looked back up to him, smiling.

"Not done yet?" she asked.

"I… I guess not," Spyro replied as he looked back up to her. He then saw it; the hunger was building up again in Cynder's eyes as she gave him a wicked smirk. He too could feel it building up inside of him; the love-crazed beast wasn't satisfied enough to sleep. Yet he didn't care; he was glad that the monster inside of him doesn't want to sleep. All of a sudden, he felt his love wrap her arms around his neck, and then she replied, "Good!"

Then out of nowhere, she started to kiss Spyro. They both laid there, their tongues exploring each other's maws; their saliva swirled around in their last quest for pure passion that night. A few seconds after, Spyro cut the kiss, and then said, "Get on all fours, I want to try something."

"Anything for you… My love," she answered with a smile as Spyro got off of her. Afterwards, she did what she was told as she got onto all of her paws. Spyro then smiled as he went to Cynder's sex area again; he could feel the moisture that came from earlier covering most of her lower region as he ran his paw across her thigh, making her moan lightly.

Cynder knew what Spyro wanted out of this position, and she wanted it. Looking back at Cynder with an inviting, seductive expression on her face, she lifted her hinds and tail as high as she could, exposing herself to him again as she invited him in mounting her. This was the invitation Spyro was looking for as he gazed restlessly at Cynder's curved, slender body and her already dominated womanhood, which was oozing out the concoction both of their natural juices have mixed into. He leaned his head towards it, and then started to lick at the surface of Cynder's womanhood, taking in the taste of both of their juices as Cynder moaned with pleasure. She looked back at Spyro, whimpering for a taste too, and Spyro saw this plea. He then stopped what he was doing, and then got onto his hind legs, exposing his member for her to see again. He then mounted her, leaving his hind legs behind hers and his front legs were on each side of her upper torso, having all four of his paws on the bed; the upper side of his member was rubbing against Cynder's pre-prepped slit, sending small waves of pleasure down their bodies.

Then in an act of passion, the two interlocked their maws for a passionate kiss, letting each other's tongue explore their lover's mouth, tasting the concoction that Spyro was tasting earlier. During this act of bliss, Spyro slid himself back into her lover's womanhood, making Cynder cut the kiss and moan in complete pleasure as she felt him enter herself again. She then laid her head down as Spyro started to thrust in and out of her, making her moan each and every time he did thrust into her.

Spyro too was moaning softly in pleasure as he pound away the rest of their innocence, making them slaves of love as they shared their hours of pure bliss and ecstasy. And with each and every few thrusts into his mate, Spyro went deeper into her, making Cynder's moan louder and sweeter than earlier.

"Oh yeah, baby, just like that… Oh yeah, faster!" she moaned with bliss in her voice. Spyro did what he was told as he increased his pace, making her moan faster and in sync. Then moments later, her moans of pleasure turned into screams of ecstasy as Spyro thrust his hips harder into her.

"Ah… Oh yes! Yes, Spyro! Yes!" she screamed as Spyro continued to pound her into oblivion.

"That's right, say my name Cynder! Say it!" he demanded from his love. She did so with each scream, turning the silent night into a night of pure passion and pleasure. Then they could both feel the sensation in their lower regions stirring up again, making their love screams louder by the second. Minutes later during their love making, Cynder could feel her climax coming as Spyro pounded away the last of their virginity. They were both burning in the fire of lust as their sweaty bodies continued to ram into each other, making them closer and closer to their climax.

"Oh god, I'm so close!" she screamed in pure bliss as her climax was inching nearer and nearer.

"Me… gah… too!" he yelled as his inched closer to him, making him thrust into Cynder harder and harder, making Cynder's climax even closer to the breaking point. Then all of a sudden she screamed her lover's name in pure ecstasy as her climax was reached; her wings flared, her eyes shot wide open as her muscles immediately tensed up, making her throw her head back. Spyro knew she reached her climax as her womanhood tightened around his member and shot her natural juice, making his level of pleasure hit the breaking points a second after. Then he felt the trigger being pulled inside of him, making him ready to fire. Then, the trigger fired off his climax, making his wings flair, his muscles to tense, and him alone to yell out Cynder's name as he thrust his knot into her, shooting his seeds into her womb, causing her sex to overflow with the concoction they've created.

All of a sudden, they both fell onto the sex-stained bed as their muscles started to relax, making them pant heavily as they finally finished their task of love, feeling as if the lust-driven beasts inside of them are now at rest until they were ready for more, yet the monsters inside of them can wake up at any time; they can be awaken a year later, or even the morning. But for now, the lust-filled beasts were at rest as Spyro and Cynder laid in their love-made mess.

"That… was… amazing!" Spyro panted as Cynder rolled over to meet her lover's eye.

"We've… already… discuss… this… earlier…" panted Cynder, making both of them chuckle. Then she started to look lovingly into his deep purple eyes and as she did so, Spyro was gazing lovingly into her emerald-green eyes.

"I love you Cynder… Thank you, for being my mate," he said as he kissed her.

"Thank you, too… for being my savior," Cynder replied as she returned the kiss, sharing their last moment of passion for the night as they grew fatigued. Spyro then cut the kiss, and then asked "Should I… Should I um… Pull out now?"

"No, don't; I love the feeling of you being inside of me… the feeling of you being a part of me," she said in a tender tone.

"I love it too!" Spyro replied, feeling the silky texture of his mate's sex as he kept his member in her.

"Besides, it feels silky… I like it," said Cynder as she rested her head onto her lover's shoulder. She could then feel as their tail started to unwind, then the comforter that was kicked off most of the bed being slipped back onto half of them. Then Spyro pulled the rest of it onto them, not caring that he's creating even more of a mess to clean another time.

"You know," said Spyro, "after all that happened tonight, I think it's safe to say that we're more of rabbits instead of dragons."

"As long as I'm with you Spyro, I don't care what I am," she then replied as she felt herself starting to relax, making her sleepy.

"I feel the same way, my love," said Spyro. After saying that, he didn't get a response. Wondering why she didn't answer, he looked down at his mate, only to smile as he watched her sleep in his arms. Chuckling, he then leaned his head towards Cynder's head, gave her a light kiss on the forehead, and then said, "Goodnight, my beautiful angel."

With that, he fell asleep with his lover in his arms, sleeping and dreaming of their future to come as soul mates.

It was dawn, the grass on the springtime ground was covered in dewdrops, the birds were chirping and the sun was rising. As the newly-found soul mates slept in each other's arms and the mess they have created from the previous night, the sun came through the window. The sunlight hit the two in the face, causing their eyes to stir. Then, they both fluttered their eyes open, adjusting to the light. Then, Cynder looked up at Spyro, who was smiling the same smile she fell in love with since day one.

"Morning, beautiful," said Spyro as he kissed her.

"Morning, my love," answered Cynder, "Spyro, last night was amazing."

"You can say that again," answered Spyro with a chuckle, "hey, you think we can do it again soon?"

"I'd love that, as long as you can promise me one thing," answered Cynder; she looked at him with a sincere yet nervous look.

"What?" asked Spyro. "Well, I know that there are some people out there who leave their mates after finding out about them having a child. So, all I am asking that if I am expecting, will you not leave me? Will you stay by my side?" she asked with a tear down her face. Immediately, he wiped her tear away as they both sat up, and said, "Cynder, you know I'm not like that. I will never leave you, no matter what. Cynder my love, if you were pregnant, I will stay and make sure they have a father and you a mate. So yes, I will stay by your side, for the rest of our lives and the next."

"Thank you," said Cynder. They then both shared a kiss, and she continued, saying, "I love you so much."

"I love you, too," said Spyro as he returned the kiss.

"So uh... We should better clean up, huh?" asked Cynder; her face was glowing cherry red as she felt the mess around her lower area.

"Yeah, but I only have one bathing area," said Spyro; his face was also red. All of a sudden, the lustful beast inside Cynder awoke, calling for its mate as Cynder looked into Spyro's eyes with a hunger for round 3.

"Really?" asked Cynder with a sly smile as she rolled on to Spyro's chest, "well then, I think we only have one option left."

Spyro caught on to Cynder's plan within seconds, and with the same smile, he replied, saying, "I think you're right."

"Well then," said Cynder as her right paw slithered its way down to his lower regions, "why are we still here?"

"Lead the way," said Spyro with an added moan as Cynder placed her paw around his member as she got a little bit; both Cynder and him could feel the made they've made from the previous night. She then giggled as she rolled off of him and the bed, removing Spyro's member from her slit the night before. Then, Spyro did the same as he followed her to the bathroom. As they entered, Spyro locked the door behind him, leaving the world out of their own.

In an old library, an elderly dragon awoke from his deep slumber. Every parts of him that was present were grey, and they glowed a light tint of blue. He had blue eyes, and wore a blue cape. The dragon was no other than Ignitus, but ever since the defeat of Malefor, he has become the Chronicler. As he looked around, he saw a book that had Spyro's name on it; the book matched Spyro's scales color.

"I haven't checked on him in a while," he thought to himself. He then grabbed the book, and started to read where he left off; everything he did in his lifespan is in that book, and everything was detailed greatly. Ignitus then could feel the magic that was being used on the book; the book was writing a new page. Curiously, he skimmed through the pages until he got to the point that told about the previous night. He then read through it and smiled as he found that he had confessed his feelings for Cynder.

"Good for him," said Ignitus, "good for him!" He then continued reading the rest of the pages. As he did, his eyes grew wider by the seconds; he found himself in cold sweat. He found himself in shock by what he was reading, yet he also somewhat aroused by what he was reading.

"Sweet ancestors!" he yelped as he shut the book, controlling himself before he became too aroused. He then shook his head from the forbidden thoughts, and said, "They're at it like rabbits!"


End file.
